The Time Has Come
by Kia Vail-Kagami
Summary: Short and not too good BoF II story about Bow saying goodbye to a friend....


For some unknown reason I haven't ever uploaded a single happy story here and this fanfic won't change that… It's rather strange, maybe, or whatever… I don't know. ^^

This is only my second BoF story, and the first one in English, since it isn't my native language. So please forgive me all my errors. ^^ 

Oh, yes, before I forget it, here's a warning for you: This fanfic is very bad! …I don't know why I wrote it… (It's so embarrassing… T_T)

Disclaimer: Not mine. (Why am I writing this…?)

The Time Has Come By Kia 

The time had come.

Bow looked up to the horizon and saw the first rays of light slowly making their way over the far away mountains and the trees surrounding the small village. The night was ending.

The time had come.

He looked aside and saw Ryu standing a few meters away like he did just two days ago, looking over to the sun setting behind the forest around the castle, a distant, almost sad expression on his face with his long, blue hair shimmering softly in the last light of the dying day. His hair hang openly that day, Bow remembered, without the tie that usually kept it bound together, and still Bow had seen it without any surprise, had hardly noticed it at all, so he wondered why he remembered it now. He wondered why he hadn't spoken to him then, like he had planned to, but turned around after a while and just left and never talked to him again.

He blinked and lowered his gaze and when he looked up again Ryu was gone.

Bow sighed and noticed a movement on the ground below him. The sun was rising higher, telling him once more that the time had come.

The time so say goodbye.

He slowly turned away from the ceiling and walked down the stairs, all the long way down to the ground until he felt soft earth beneath his feet.

He was the last to arrive, the others were already there, near the first trees of the forest. Rand was standing in the background, silent and unmoving like a statue, his face an unreadable mask. Katt was there too, trying to suppress her tears and seem strong even though it wasn't a bad thing, wasn't a wrong thing now to cry. Like Nina did, leaning against the other girl, her tears running silently down her cheeks.

Sten stood neared to the castle, holding a torch which he passed to bow wordlessly once the dog-like boy reached him.

None of them spoke. If was as if the whole world had fallen silent.

Ryu looked as if he was sleeping, with his eyes closed and an almost peaceful expression on his face, only disturbed by the barely visible hint of suffering written on it, betraying the pain he had felt in the last moments even in death.

Killed by a stupid monster after saving the world from a far greater evil.

Bow swallowed. He had no curses left in his heart, no tears. He remembered the days when they were still little kids, trying to survive on the streets of the big cities. Somehow, they had made it. Together.

Ryu had been seventeen.

Seventeen. 

It seemed so pathetic.

Bow swallowed again, suppressing the urge to reach out and caress that smooth face once more. Maybe he could make that pained expression go away.

Maybe…

But he knew, if he didn't let go now he would never be able to do it.

So he just lowered the torch he was holding until the wood his friend was resting on caught fire, until it was burning brighter and brighter. Burning the past away.

Bow stepped back and looked up to the sky, saw the flames joining the growing brightness of the new-born day.

The time had come.

Maybe this was just the way life worked, after all.

-end-

_I close my eyes_

_And I can see_

_The day we met_

_Just one moment and I knew_

You're my best friend 

_'Do anything_

_For you_

_  
We've gone so far_

_And done so much_

_And I feel_

_Like we've always been together_

_Right by my side_

_Through thick and thin_

_You're the part of my life_

_I'll always remember_

_  
The time has come_

_It's for the best I know it_

_Who could've guessed that you and I..._

_somehow, someday_

_We'd have to say goodbye._

_  
You've helped me find_

_The strength inside_

_And the courage_

_To make all my dreams come true_

_How will I find_

_Another friend_

_Like you_

_  
Two of a kind_

_That's what we are_

_And it seemed_

_Like we were always winning_

_But as our team_

_Is torn apart_

_I wish we could go_

_Back to the beginning_

_  
The time has come_

_It's for the best I know it_

_Who could've guessed that you and I..._

_Somehow, some way_

_We'd have to say goodbye._

_  
  
Somehow today..._

_...we have to say goodbye._

Pokémon: The Time Has Come

September 21. 2002

Aah, no, the story wasn't inspired by the lyrics, I just thought they were kind of fitting after I wrote it down…


End file.
